


Seven Seconds

by SpellviraAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellviraAlmasy/pseuds/SpellviraAlmasy
Summary: Directly following the events of the remake. Cloud, Tifa and the group head out into the world seeking Sephiroth. Will love bloom along the way? Obviously. (CloudxTifa) Romance & adventure.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The Kalm before the storm

Seven Seconds

Hi Everyone! So with the end of the Final Fantasy game still fresh in my head and not being able to wait for the next game I have decided to try and tide everyone over with this fic. Spoiler Alert do not read if you have not finished the game, you have been warned  That being said it takes place immediately following the game and I will follow most of what happens in the amazing original places and people etc. But as we now know… that which lies ahead does not yet exist… Let’s have some fun with that amazing quote Sephiroth has given us. This will heavily focus on Cloti and will delve further into the relationship that was built in the remake which was absolutely perfect. Other ships will follow obviously… But this is definitely a Cloti centric fic. Starting with some T chapters but putting M because inevitably that’s the direction I am going with this. You have been warned.

Hope you enjoy.

Review if you can 

Disclaimer: I do not own squaresoft just borrowing their amazing character. 

Chapter 1

~The Kalm before the storm~

Right outside Midgar Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Barret and Red xiii begin to walk away from the town most of them called home for many years. The destruction of sector seven still heavy on their hearts they begin their new journey with a new focus. Not just the revenge on Shinra but now a new focal point of finding Sephiroth and ending the madness he will bring upon the planet if they do not stop him in time. 

Aerith pauses catching raindrops on her delicate fingers. The gentle brunette looks up at the sky realizing that nothing will ever be the same. Now knowing that the future is not set in stone. Her rose coloured dress whirls around her ankles and a warm feeling rushes up her spine, calmly she smiles to herself. With the memories and feelings of someone long ago lost she then follows after her friends in search for a nearby place to rest and gather themselves for the long journey ahead.

——

The city of Kalm was a long trek away but they made it just before the evenings nightfall, excited to rest, eat and shower they make their way to the small hotel. The only remaining room has just one shower and bedroom and the group exhausted make their way into the room after picking up some snacks at the local shop across the way.

“Ladies first!” Tifa says excitedly rushing to the washroom to take a shower. 

“That means me next” Aerith says stinking her tongue out at the guys and Red xiii who we’re already laying down on the floor exhausted from their journey and mostly famished. They pass around a random assortment of snacks from the store while the girls each took their sweet time in the shower.

Cloud’s head rushing with thoughts of where to go next lead him to the place where it all started with Sephiroth, Nibelheim. His home town. He didn’t have anything else to go on and maybe the documents in the basement of the manor where Sephiroth became mad he could find some clues as to where they should find him. Sitting up he leans against the bed. The thought of facing his past a past that is blurry at best made him nervous. Picking up an apple and taking a bite he wondered how Tifa would feel about it, going back to the burned down town from their past where Sephiroth murdered her father, her only living parent. 

Tifa makes her way out of the bathroom dressed but her hair still wet as she rubbed a towel through it.  
“That felt fantastic!” she exclaims. “I’ve been needing that for so long”

“We all know.” Barret says laughing but then catching himself “-Not because you smell bad or anything just because you never shut up about it the whole time in Midgar. Honestly woman we’re saving the world here that’s a bit more important than smelling pretty” with that everyone laughs even Cloud. The mood lighter than it was before, maybe because of the lack of Mako in the air maybe because they could finally relax for a minute and catch their breath. Probably both.

“So big guy then you have any idea’s of where to go next to ‘save the world’” Tifa replies to Barret using air quotes while sitting down on the bed next to where Cloud was sitting.

“I have some idea’s, yea” Barret replies all knowingly.

“Yea what’s that then” Red xiii pipes in his head lifting up from a a half nap he seemed to be taking.

“We’ll we can head to Junon, they have a huge reactor there. I say take down them Shinra bastards and see where it leads us” He says lifting his gun in the air energetically.

“Doesn’t help finding Sephiroth though” Aerith says coming out of the bathroom also towel drying her long light brown hair.

“It’s not a terrible idea though. They may have some idea and we can ask the townsfolk if they have seen Sephiroth when we are there?” Tifa says agreeing with Barret. “Hey Cloud can you pass me an apple please.” She says motioning to the bag, he leans down and grabs one when he goes to toss it to her he doesn’t realize how close she was. Her legs hanging off the side of the bed right next to his face he catches himself staring at her long beautiful legs, creamy skin just inches from his face. His heart starts racing and he tosses the apple up to her and quickly turns back to the group.

“We should go to Nibelheim” Cloud says quickly. “It was the place he lost his mind, even though the town is now in ruins and burned down we may be able to find a clue in the manor where he stayed, that place was virtually untouched by the fire”

“Nibelheim really? What are we ghost hunters now?” Barret argues.

“What happened there?” Red xiii asks calmly stoic as always as he sits up turning to Cloud to give his full attention.

“Five years ago Sephiroth and I wen’t to Nibelheim, being a young SOLDIER first class I was very excited to be working with the Great War hero Sephiroth” Cloud makes a rude gesture with his finger then continues “If I would’ve known then what would come of that mission I would have killed him on the train ride to Nibelheim but I digress..” He sighs “After spending much time in the basement of the manor he became insane, madness taking over him. Tifa was there she was our guide through the mountains the only way to the reactor” He looks over at her pained eyes as well as confusion running through her big mahogany eyes.

She continues regardless “when I got back to the reactor after finding the whole town was burned I found my father there lying dead by Sephiroth sword…” She stops to wipe tears away from her eyes “Sorry, I know that crying is a waste of time”

“That’s not true” Cloud replies “It’s alright Tifa. I will continue, so when I made my way into the building I find that Sephiroth had also hurt Tifa very badly I found her passed out at the bottom of the stairs… I don’t remember too much after that…”

“So that manor may give us some kind of clues as to what he is planning?” Red xiii adds.

“Exactly, and the room by the reactor had these pod like experiments, people turned to all kinds of disfigured creatures. There was a pod in the center that was removed that said Jenova on it” Cloud says.

“That’s it, that’s the freak show we saw the Sephiroth dude at back in Hojo’s nasty lab” Barret exclaims excitedly.

“Exactly” Cloud agrees.

“So then it’s settled Nibelheim tomorrow” Aerith says making her way to the only bed. 

“Girls get the bed!” Tifa says cheerily.

“Dibs” Cloud says rushing over and throwing himself on the couch by the door.

“What so I sleep on the floor like some dog?!” Barret says angrily.

“I take offence to that” Red xiii replies “Now turn off the light and close your mouth I am exhausted and we have a big day tomorrow.”

“Grrrrrr” Barret grunts but agrees shutting off the light and sitting up against the bed where cloud was sitting earlier then they all sleep or try to.

____

Hours later Cloud notices Tifa’s figure making it’s way towards the door just by his feet. Tiptoeing by while holding her boots she quickly slips out of the room. Knowing he wasn’t going to get a wink either with Barret and Red xiii both snoring like tractors he decides to follow her out. He finds her out behind the hotel by a tree looking out over a field of corn, the clear sky stars shining bright was a nice change from Midgars metal roof they had become accustomed to.

“Hey” He says making his way towards her and sitting down. “You alright?”

“Yea, it’s just Nibelheim” she sighs crossing her arms and placing them across her knees she leans her head down. “It’s just… it’s going to be hard”. Tifa also wonders how Cloud remembers all of those details, she keeps trying to place him back then, she feels like she would have noticed his presence. She really couldn’t remember him being there. She did remember a SOLDIER first class being there but his name was Zack, he was an outspoken energetic fellow they even all took a photo together upon their arrival. She tears up thinking about how bad that time turned out to be when it started so nicely, tears start rolling over her cheeks.

“I know, I’m sorry” Cloud rubs her back offering comfort. “You don’t have to come if you don’t wan’t to”

“No I have to, I was a guide in that town for years” she puts her head down and her tears start rolling down heavier she lets out a loud sniffle. Cloud makes his way behind her in the space between her and the tree and sit’s down pulling her back towards him. She looks up at him a slight smile breaking through the tears as he wraps his arms around her. “Thank you” she whispers.

“Try and get some rest, I think you have more of a shot of some sleep out here than in there” He says. Calmly a hand runs through her hair offering comfort she leans into him rolling onto her side cheek pressed against the firm muscles of his chest. She takes in his smell which should have been awful after the recent occurrences but actually brought her comfort, the scent of Metal, Leather and his own sweat from all the battles fought reminded her that as long as she was with him she would be safe. 

Strong arms wrapped around her as she started to drift off and she could have sworn she felt his lips kiss the top of her head right before dozing off.

A/N  
Awwww soooo fluffy <3  
Hope you enjoyed should have another one for you by the weekend!  
My Beta reader hasn’t finished the game so putting this up after only having checked it myself. Please forgive me for any errors <3

Edit**  
I’ve been made aware of some typos in names/places in my first upload:/ i strongly apologize for this. I write a lot in french so I guess that just kinda cam through here. I’m also a fairly new mom and my brain ain’t what she used to be.   
So please be kind :)


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Seconds

Disclaimer: I do not own square enix just borrowing their amazing character. 

Chapter 1

~Nibelheim~

The journey to Nibelheim was long. Mostly travelling by water many days were spent at sea on rough waters. Today though was finally a warm sunny day as they approach the town it becomes quite apparent that the town has changes a lot since Cloud and Tifa’s last time there. The buildings last seen burnt to the ground we’re all rebuilt almost precisely to their previous state.

Approaching the small hotel Aerith, Red XIII and Barrett make their way inside anxious for a rest and some showers. Cloud and Tifa have too much on their mind after their return to the small town and the others also felt they needed time to reflect on their own.

They begin making their way to the center of the town where they spent many long evenings staying up late and talking. Tifa turns to Cloud “Wow, I guess they put a lot of work rebuilding the place… I wonder if anyone survived. I did have many friends here…” She looks around hopefully at the people walking the town square but not recognizing anyone.

“I don’t know Tifa… Something seems off” the former SOLDIER replies. “We should ask around” they notice a woman and small child who was attempting to climb the water tower despite his mom’s protests. After the little boy makes his way back to his mother’s side Tifa makes her way towards them with Cloud in tow.

“Hi” she waves towards them and they look towards her. 

The woman smiles towards the two approaching figures instantly assessing they must not be from around here, dressed as though ready for war her small town is nothing but calm and friendly. With refrain, she replies “Hello travellers how can I help you”

“We used to live right there across the way” Tifa says motioning to the opposite side of the square. 

“Oh. Sorry I don’t remember you.” She says pulling her son a tad closer, Cloud notices Tifa starting to feel uncomfortable as well. 

“Thanks” Cloud says pulling Tifa away gently they make their way to a gentleman at a small farm stand across the way. “Cmon Tifa I’m sure they are just new to town don’t worry” 

“Good afternoon!” The man says kindly “What can I get for you”

“Hello” Tifa replies.   
Cloud begins piling his arms up with a random assortment of fruits, vegetables and bread then passes them to the man who begins placing them in a paper bag. After handing the man the Gil Cloud proceeds to ask him some questions about their old hometown.

“There was a fire here a while back how are you all holding up?” Cloud asks grabbing the bag.

The man looks at him confused “I don’t know about any fire, we are all doing fine. Good day to you both” Clearly wanting to end the conversation Cloud and Tifa make their way to Clouds old house only to find a young woman living there who seemed equally upset about their questioning about the fire. She claimed she has lived there a long time and doesn’t know what they were asking about then she basically slammed the door in their faces.

“Well what now?” Tifa says to Cloud sadly.

“I guess we will go to the Manor in the morning with everyone” He replies “Maybe that will give us more information on what happened here, but my guess is Shinra.”

“I suppose you are right” She says as they walk back to their hotel more confused than when they started. 

Evening fell upon Nibelheim and upon their return to the hotel, they found the rest of their group had already turned in for the night they speak with the front desk clerk and book the last room. Cloud being as thorough as he could also mentioned the fire to the man who also seemed equally perplexed and bothered for being asked such a question and with that Cloud and Tifa made their way upstairs.

“I’m sorry Tifa” Cloud says opening the door they both make their way into the room. “I know you had some hope for today…”

“It is what it is I guess…” She says sitting down on the bed “It’s alright though, thanks for asking around with me”

“Of course, this was once my home too... not that I remember much” He says removing the large buster sword off his back and placing it against the wall. “I’ll be right back, I really need a shower”

“Of course” She says making her way to the bag of groceries while Cloud disappears into the washroom.  
She begins to throw together a quick garden salad with a very bland lemon dressing but with limited ingredients what more could she do, she places the large baguette on a napkin and begins slicing it up. Tifa was in fact an amazing cook back at seventh heaven she was actually quite proud of not just the bar element she actually quite enjoyed cooking, hopefully one day things will be normal enough for her to be able to cook again she thought to herself. She also missed Marlene the young girl coming into her life really changed her, gave her a reason to wake up in the morning also a reason to fight now. She wondered how she was doing back in Midgar, knowing well that she is probably having a very fun time running through Aerith’s gardens, which to a child is probably a bit more fun than spending all her time at a bar. 

Jolting Tifa out of her thoughts Cloud emerged from the bathroom in nothing but his military issues black boxers. Sure they had spent lots of time together throughout this but she never really saw him like this, she felt her cheeks flush as her eyes fixated on his muscular chest and even tighter abs. Drying his hair with a small hotel towel his hair seemed to almost regain it’s former wildness on it’s own. She swallowed and looked to his face and caught his eyes. Hoping he didn’t notice she awkwardly bounds towards the small dinette table in the corner of the room. 

“Hey so I kinda made dinner?” She says sitting on a small wooden chair. Cloud follows suit and sits in the chair beside her. 

“It looks great,” He says smiling over to her. “Sorry I washed my clothes they we’re so salt stained from that trip” he adds awkwardly.

“Well you should pack a second set like I do you know!” She replies starting on her salad.

“My clothes take up a bit more room than yours you know” He says jokingly “Plus I have bigger priorities than my fashion sense right now”

“Pfft whatever… smell like a Malboro what do I care” She retorts with a smile reaching over for a slice of bread. “Besides I like my abilities to pack the things I need” She motions towards a bottle of whiskey she had placed on the table.

“Good priorities” He says pouring out two glasses they cheers each other and swig them back.

“Right though?” She laughs, “I mean after the week we’ve had… Cloud I’ve been meaning to ask you something… about the fire”

“Yea what’s that?” He asks.

“Well uhm. I don’t know how to say this but I don’t really remember you being there…” She says locking eyes with him.

“Of course I was there” He replies confused “How do you think Sephiroth died? I threw him right into the lifestream”

“Yea but he isn’t exactly dead, I mean we just saw him in Midgar right?” She says genuine concern in her eyes.

“I uh” Cloud drops his fork grabbing the sides of his head. 

Tifa runs over to him “Cloud, Cloud, you okay?” She knew this level of questioning may throw him over the edge… something with him isn’t right she thought. Holding his head between his hands eyes squeezed shut she regretted ever having asked. “Cloud please say something” only light grunts and moans escaped his lips. What could she do, standing over him rubbing her hands over his bare shoulders growing panic welling in the pit of her stomach. She had seen him have headaches before but recently they come more often than ever, and this one was one hundred percent on her. He let’s out a large sigh and looks up at her cerulean eyes locked on her amber ones he notices tears welled up at the edges of her eyes. Throwing her arms around him as if in reflex. “Cloud, shit you scared me! Are you okay?” She asks pulling back.

“Yea yea of course.” He replies confused undertones laced in his voice. “So what was your question?”

Realizing he must have already forgotten and knowing better than to ask that again she went with a lighter one. “Just that I’m really pooped. Did you want to get some rest?”

“Oh yea sure” Cloud replies making his way to the small couch by the bathroom.

“Don’t be ridiculous Cloud” Tifa says pulling herself under the covers of the double bed she motions him over. Half because she wanted him close the other to keep an eye on him after the events that just unfolded. Needing a good night’s rest he wasn’t going to fight her on it, turning off the light he makes his way to the bed and pulls himself under the covers next to her. In the darkness, he feels her next to him taking off her leather skirt under the covers throwing it over him onto the floor. His heart begins to quicken. 

Trying not to think about her close proximity and lack of clothing, he blurts out something to change the topic in his mind “So he could be there tomorrow for all we know.”

“Who? Sephiroth? Not likely… I mean it may shed some light on what he’s planning but will he be here? I don’t think so” She replies rolling on her side towards him feeling the warmth of his skin under the blankets so close.

Clearing his throat he says “Sure would make things easier though…”

“Cloud, can I try something?” She asks heart pounding in her chest she half sits up beside him placing a hand lightly on his chest she notices his heart also racing under her fingertips.

“Mhm” was all he responds when in the darkness she leaned down hair brushing across his bare muscular chest.

Closing the proximity between them slowly she could feel his breath on her lips the faint smell of whisky still on them. She could feel his strong arms coming up to wrap around her as he pulls her on top of him. Wanting to see his eyes but also guarded by the darkness of the room giving her the courage to reach out to him running her fingers across his soft freshly shaved cheek she lowers her lips down onto his softly. Taking a deep breath her lips part slowly as his tongue slips into her mouth depending the kiss. She lets out a tiny moan as he rolls her one her back his lips crushing down on hers hungrily. Cloud has wanted her for so long and to have her make the first move was as if a switch flipped. One he knew he could ever turn off. She could feel his rough hand running through the nape of her neck pulling them even closer together her tongue lifting up and entering his mouth his hot breath warming her to her core. Pulling back a little and biting his lip his mind telling him to stop but every other part of him encouraging him to continue. He whispers her name lightly into her ear and begins kissing the side of her neck gently at first but then more hungrily as he ran his other hand up her side feeling her sexy curves under him. Her hands roamed over his rough hard body nails digging into his back his name escaping her lips as she could feel him hungrily sucking on her neck his hand reaching up now and rubbing her breast.

Knock Knock**

“Fuck” Cloud whispers pulling back slightly “Don’t say anything maybe they will just go away”

Knock Knock**

Tifa pushes cloud off her stumbling around for her skirt.

“Hey guys! I know you are in there! The Clerk let me know.”Aerith says, “Please let me in I can’t stand another night sleeping with those two. They just snore so much!”

Tifa flicks on the light and Cloud rushes off to the bathroom.

“I know you are in there you know I can hear you” Aerith pleads “Pleaaaase” and with that Tifa opens the door as calmly as she can.

“Yes, sorry of course Aerith come on you can sleep with me. Cloud should be back in a second let’s just get to bed he will take the couch” Tifa could already hear the shower water running again. This time presumably to cool off.

A/N

Sorry for the crazy delay in posting this! I know I said I would get it up a couple weeks ago but life got in the way. I also got cold feet a bit with this not going to lie. I’m very new to writing unless you count my private fanfic journals from high school 20+ years ago. But I figured if I keep on writing it and re-writing it in my head it’s a shame not to get it out. So here we are with chapter two.

I was soooo excited to write a cute Cloti chapter I just couldn’t wait. 

I will try my best to get another chapter up next week.  
Thank you for reading! And I hope you are doing well out there!  
As we say in Quebec, Ça va bien aller


	3. Chapter 3

Seven Seconds

Sorry for the delayed posting!   
I am going to go off quite a bit here even more so than I thought on the original story but I feel I have to otherwise it would just be too predictable.

Disclaimer: I do not own square enix just borrowing their amazing character. 

Chapter 3

~The Manor~

The next morning Tifa awoke in a cold sweat. Dreams of being with Cloud raced through her mind the whole previous night. Glancing around the room confused she finds herself alone. She sadly gets up and begins to change and pack her thing. Soon after Aerith makes her way out of the bathroom.

“Good Morning” She says sweetly with a hint of a smirk on her face.

“Oh Hi Aerith” She responds “How did you sleep?”

“Not as good as you clearly” Aerith says with a giggle “How did I not see it, I mean I’m so sorry for interrupting last night” Multiple thoughts rushed through Tifa’s mind, had Aerith heard them did Cloud say something? Where is Cloud anyways?

“What do you mean” Tifa responds turning away trying to play dumb she zips up her bag.

“Well you we’re whispering his name in your sleep silly” Aerith says, with that Tifa drops her bag her hands instantly going to her face. Cloud may have heard her. Also Aerith heard her it was clear that the sweet brunette had feelings for him as well and this made things awkward in many ways, especially when they had so many other things to concentrate on right now.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Tifa mumbles under her breath. “I’m sorry Aerith, I know you like him too. I mean I don’t know it’s all so new. I don’t know if anything will actually come of it. Like if we even live through all of this…”

“Oh come on Tifa, this is finally something good happening in all of this stuff we have been going through, I’m truly happy for you guys. Besides I can tell Cloud totally has it bad for you.” She says grabbing Tifa’s hands excitedly. “Cloud was never really an option for me. Besides I think things may turn around for me…” she adds looking off in the distance.

“Oh man, what if Cloud heard me” Tifa says redness rising up in her cheeks.

“He’s been out a long time I don’t think he even slept to be honest. I probably didn’t hear anything.” Aerith responds.

“Out where? What time did he leave at?” Tifa concerned starts digging through her bag and finds her Cell phone.

“He left at like midnight, don’t worry Tifa it’s Cloud right, SOLDIER first class, besides he’s probably just gone to sleep with the guys.” Aerith says.

“Pffft don’t think so” Tifa adds opening her phone she see’s a text from Cloud.

“Gone to the mansion, meet you guys there in the morning” Tifa shows Aerith the text, sent at 12:35 am, now it is 7:30 and still no word, her heartbeat quickened. What if she was right. What if Sephiroth was there. 

She sends a quick text back “On our way”

“Shit. Okay lets get the guys and get going” Tifa says, Aerith just nods and they head out the door to get their group together to head over to the Mansion on the outskirts of town.

~~~~~

Approaching the large abandoned building Tifa takes a deep breath “Well this is it”

“Clearly not part of the restoration Shinra did to the rest of the town I see” Red XIII says as Barret slides open the large metal gate.

“Nope looks creepy as it ever did, maybe worse” Tifa adds looking at the dilapidated structure half standing before her.

“Alright let’s find Cloud, hopefully he has some news.” Aerith says as they make their way through the creaky large oak front doors. “Cloud?!” She begins calling out, shortly after Tifa starts calling out his name too willing him to appear. They make their way through the abandoned old place searching for any trace of their friend.

“Down here!” They hear Cloud echoing through a creeping windy staircase. They follow his voice down to a laboratory strewn with papers and books everywhere.

“Yeesh, this place stinks” Aerith says.

“Stinks of Mako” Barrett adds angrily. Cloud was too buisy rifling through papers to even acknowledge the arrival of his friends.

“So find anything” Tifa asks beginning to sift through papers herself.

“Ugh I don’t know some theories about Black Materia, I don’t know. I hate reading this shit.” Cloud responds exasperated.

Tifa puts her hand on her forearm in a gesture to try and calm him down. He has Clearly been down here for a long time and it seemed to be getting to him. “It’s okay Cloud we’ll figure it out just take a minute” She shooes him away from the desk and her and Aerith begin rifling through the papers and books themselves pulling random books off the wall. Cloud makes his way out of the room with Barret and Red XII leaving the girls to continue the research on their own for a while.

After having thrown down at least one hundred tomes of research that apparently professor Hojo had done down here Tifa and Aerith also started feeling just as confused as Cloud had been. Hours had passed the guys we’re still investigating other parts of the mansion or maybe sleeping for all they knew. 

“I give up” Aerith says slumping down in the large chair at the desk. “Maybe this is just a dead end”

“We’ll I feel like cloud was onto something with the black Materia but I don’t see it being mentioned anywhere else.” Tifa says looking across the bookcase. From the angle in the library to the laboratory she could see a tome slightly peeking out behind one of the seemingly gross tanks that housed some of his forgotten experiments.

“Where do we go from that though” Aerith says as Tifa begins walking down the hallway towards the book. Upon opening it a very familiar photo slips out. Luckily Aerith was still in the back portion of the library and Tifa slips the photo in her bra before her friend could take notice. It was a photo of that time. She shivers just remembering the events of that day. But it was clear now, the day Sephiroth had arrived in Nibelheim Cloud was clearly not in the photo standing to her right black hair flopping every which way and a goofy smile plastered on his face was Zack Fair. That still didn’t answer her questions as to how that picture got in here. She looked over her shoulder seeing Aeriths back turned to her still looking through the shelves. She cracked the large book open finding mostly numbers and scribbles of which she couldn’t discern. Flipping to the first page it read in sloppy handwriting Jenova experiment 1.19.42-8 followed by a bunch more gibberish but clearly at the bottom is written Subject ID: Cloud Strife. Her heart started racing, what does she even know yet. Panicking she quickly throws the tome into her nearby bag. Jumping out of her skin she hears a bunch of what she could only assume to be Barret unloading his gunarm inside and fairly close by. Covering her ears and willing it to be over she feels Aerith storm to her side. The sound ended with a final boom.

“An’ that’s how its done” Barret bellows proudly from down the hall. Grabbing her bag her Tifa and Aerith make their way towards the sound of the shuffle. Finding a non impressed Cloud staring Barret down as they enter a room which they could only assume to have been previously locked.

“Jeez Barret, a little warning next time” Tifa scolds him as they make their way into the musty dark room. “Wow could this be creepier”

“Coffins, seriously” Aerith says “Usually people bury their dead, not lock them up in a room” she adds, With that a groan starts coming from a coffin in the middle of the room, Aerith takes a few steps back “Well I guess they aren’t dead…?”

Cloud pulls his Buster sword from his back making his way to the center of the room cautiously. Another groan escapes the casket and he looks back at his crew then back at the box which almost started to tremble. Bringing down his sword the casket in question bursts open knocking Cloud back a few feet he keeps his footing locked on his new target. A man floating in thin air dark hair and a red cloak blowing around him in a non existent wind. His bright red eyes bore down on Cloud as being the cause for his rude awakening. Pulling a rifle out of his cloak he immediately aims it at Cloud letting three rounds fire quickly Cloud brings the large buster sword in front of his face repelling the bullets then flipping himself towards the cloaked figure before him only for the figure to swiftly move to his right missing the attack by inches.

“Why did you awaken me” He yells darkness coursing through his voice pushing Cloud back. Barret takes this moment to unload at least twenty shells in direction only resulting in further angering him.

“Great so now we have to deal with Sephiroth and this guy” Aerith says making her way towards the fray. 

The man in the red cloak floats up higher in the room “Did you say Sephiroth?” He bellows angrily.

“Yea you seem like a bigger jerk than him” Tifa says at her wits end over today.

“Where is he?” The figure says long shoes coming to land on the ground he addresses the group hastily.

“We do not know” Red XIII adds walking towards the fellow sensing he is probably not a villain more than he, just a victim to professor Hojo’s sick mind.

“But you can be certain when we find him we will kill him.” Aerith says confidently.

“Then I shall join you, my name is Vincent and I would like to join you on your search for Sephiroth. I believed him to be dead, upon hearing this news I believe my aid would be of great service to you all.” Vincent says calm now placing his rifle back into his cloak.

A/N

I know not much Cloti action this chappy. I’ll try my darndest to get another one up quick this time it’s already planned out just gotta get it out :)  
R&R if you are feeling friendly.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven Seconds

Disclaimer: I do not own square enix just borrowing their amazing character. 

Chapter 4

~The Manor pt 2~

The sky was dark and the sun was setting as they made their way up from the basement. Tifa noticing Cloud seemed withdrawn not just from her but from the current situation. Hopefully the last evening wasn’t a mistake. They sat to eat dinner in the old building, Cloud had made a fire in the fireplace hoping the building wouldn’t burn down but secretly wishing it would. He sat on his own back turned from his friends while they ate and talked lightheartedly throughout the evening. Tifa’s eyes glancing over to Cloud’s back often, a gesture Aerith did not fail to notice. They got to know Vincent and realized in fact he was not the horrible person they originally thought him to be, Red XIII had been correct. Vincent Valentine was also someone who had been tested and experimented on by Hojo, and after discovering that the group decided that he is most likely a person to be trusted another victim out for revenge. Unfortunately he did not have any better idea on where to find Sephiroth so the group decided that they should split up and go to different towns asking around in the morning. 

The evening turned into night and the group dispersed into separate rooms, although dilapidated there was no lack of places to sleep in the creepy old mansion. Tifa hands tightly on her bag was anxious to be alone and further delve into the book she found earlier. This could perhaps give her answers on what happened to Cloud. But then if she found out would she tell him? 

“Well goodnight everyone, I’m totally beat.” Tifa says waving at the group her eyes glanced to Cloud who hardly turned around deep in his own thoughts. What is going on with him she pondered making her way to a room at the end of the hall. Closing the door behind her and throwing her bag to the bed. The dark room suddlenly became illuminated by lightning. Tifa jumped back, thunderstorms always made her a bit jumpy. She tried to relax finding the light switch and flicking it on but finding that the light flickered itself.

“Creepy” she whispered sitting on the bed and pulling out the large book, praying nobody walk in at that moment. After half an hour of flipping through mostly illegible material she came to the assumption Cloud was being experimented on perhaps here with the Alien cells from Jenova. It explained why he had lost track of some time in his life, why he got those terrible headaches, but not really why he remembers the events that took place here. The town burning and Sephiroth finding Jenova how did he know all of that. Pulling the picture out of her bra a sad smile drawn on her lips. She could only assume Zack fair died that day in the fire or by Sephiroth’s masamune. Shinra would’ve covered it up either way as they normally do. A tear ran down her cheek, sadness and frustration running through her mind. Recently when she felt this way she would turn to Cloud for comfort. But now she had this big looming secret, she couldn’t possibly tell Cloud… After what happened last night. Her thoughts went back to him holding his head in pain. Maybe she could confide in Aerith eventually, but for now Tifa secretly vowed to keep it a secret. Placing the book back in her bag her thoughts immediately went back to Cloud. He seemed so off today. Was it her, she hoped not. Even though he clearly doesn’t remember it must be this place. It’s horrible enough as is for one night. Her heart slumped at the thought of him being here for years, Hojo doing who knows what to him in that creepy basement. All she wanted to do in that moment was hold him or better yet be held by him. Looking down at her phone and realizing it’s almost midnight he’s probably asleep somewhere she thought. She decides to text him anyways.

“Hi Cloud are you awake” She sends. Almost immediately the three little dots appear and a smile immediately rises to her face.

“Yea, you okay?” He replies.

“Just can’t sleep” she sends hoping for a certain response.

“Come here” he texted back almost immediately. Assuming he was still downstairs she makes her way back down to where the group was earlier. Finding only Cloud looking at the fire solemnly.

“Hi” Tifa whispers making her way to him.

“You okay” He says looking up at her approaching form.

“Oh yea, just Nibelheim you know. Uhm how are you Cloud? You haven’t even slept since you’ve been here… I’m starting to worry..” She says sitting on the floor beside him.

“I’ll feel better when we leave tomorrow don’t worry Teef” he replies placing his hand on her knee eyes locked on to hers. He has never called her that before, she kind of like it. 

Leaning against his side and facing the fire she whispers “Can I go with you Cloud? Like tomorrow when we all split up” At this point she just couldn’t bear to not keep an eye on him. The pages of the book plaguing her mind. She feels him nod and he kisses the top of her head. Relief that he wasn’t mad at her for the kiss last night she pulls herself closer to him. Hours passed as they sat there in silence he wrapped an arm around her and she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat the fire died out. She fell asleep in his arms again her new favourite place to be.

~~~

The next morning she awakes to find herself in her bed fully clothed on top of the covers yet happy to find Clouds arms still around her. She closes her eyes and smiles he smelled of fire and it reminded her of the previous night. He never left her, he must have carried her upstairs. Picturing this she draws herself back and is happy to see his sleeping form lying next to her. Glad to see him finally resting she lays next to him admiring his calm features. His smooth chin soft light hair wildly sprawling out in every direction deep even breaths escape his lips, lips she wants to kiss so much right now but will not for fear of waking him up. His bright eyes slowly open to find hers searching him and her cheeks instantly flush.

“Good morning” he says looking over at her.

“Hi, uh thanks for bringing me here last night I probably would have ended up pretty cramped after sleeping on the floor” She says nervously breaking eye contact. Expecting him to jump out of bed immediately so they can start the day he was shocked when he pulled her closer. Her face hovered inches above his and her heartbeat quickened in response. Worried her breath would be bad she went to close her mouth but he lifted his lips to meet hers regardless her eyes fluttered shut and she mewled in response allowing her lips to part and for his tongue to slip into her mouth. Rolling her onto her back and deepening the kiss hungrily she felt his arousal pressed into her inner thigh. Her hands came up to run her hands through his soft hair as his kisses began to trail off to her cheek and down her neck his hands wandering her sides and she let his name escape her lips.  
“Cloud” She whispers into the air as his hands begin to lift off her white tank top and black sports bra discarding them to the floor. He loved it when she said his name especially in that voice, the voice she often used when she was dreaming of him.  
“You dreamed of me last night” he admitted with a sly smirk looking up at her. Her cheeks instantly reddened. “What we’re we doing?” he adds, this newfound information has clearly given Cloud a newfound confidence with her giving him an edge she expect from him. Licking her nipples and running his hands over her enormous bosom.  
“Nothing, what? I don’t know, I don’t remember” She rambles off clearly embarrassed and lying. He found this adorable and his lips descended on hers again this time more hungrily his tongue pressing itself between her lips reaching out for hers, she moans in response and that was all the motivation he needed to let his hand travel down to her skirt pulling it down and letting his fingers delve below the waistline of her thin black lace panties. The sight of her in the sexy lingerie sent his heart racing and his erection pressing so hard against his pants there was no hiding it from her. He pulls off his SOLDIER issued top tossing it to the side and her hands instantly race up to his hard chest, the chest she dreamed of often but in reality was so much sexier than she could ever have imagined the perfect amount of muscles. His mouth descends on her lips again as his hand seeks out the folds between her legs and finding them to be wet with desire her desire for him. Letting his fingers trace around her clit she starts clawing at his back wanting more needing all of him. She feels two of his fingers entering her while his thumb remained pressed on her clit, almost bringing her to an instant climax. She has wanted this with him for so long the pressure building up in her, her desire for him strong she could feel herself on the edge of orgasm.

*Knock Knock*

“FUCK!?” Cloud yelled angrily “What is it?”

“It’s almost eleven in the morning I do suggest we depart shortly” The voice of Vincent Valentine says calmly from the other side of the door.

From below him Tifa just lets out a giggle, interrupted again. She is not surprised but also it being so late in the day she knew that Vincent was right and there wasn’t time to be distracted by their hormones at the present moment.

With the sound of heavy retreating footsteps Cloud pulls himself off of Tifa but not before stealing one more chaste kiss. She leans down and begins dressing herself in the clothes he had recently strewn off the side of the bed.

Dressed and ready to rejoin their friends Tifa makes for the door Cloud pulling her back into his strong arms he can feel his still unsteady breathing on her ear.

“Soon” He whispers to her. It was a promise a promise he will be with her, she smiles her arms wrapping up his back she pulls back her eyes locked onto him a smile at her lips.   
“That better be a promise” She says happily.

“I’m yours,” He says lips pressing against hers one last time this time softly with promise for their eventual future together. For the first time in a long while Tifa’s heart felt full.

Breaking the kiss he goes to grab her bag “Jeez Teef how much Booze did you bring” He says noticing the increased weight to the duffle bag. Her heart raced if he opened that bag she was done for. She quickly goes for it pulling it out of his hands.

“You never know when we’ll need it” She says playfully winking trying to distract him and they make their way downstairs.

A/N

Wow I’ve another update. Figured I would make up for my last late one but subbing 2 in 24 hours!!

I hope you all liked it ;)   
Poor Cloud and Tifa always getting interrupted.  
R&R if you are feeling friendly!


End file.
